Frankie
Frankie is an INTJ-A that first joined 16 Personalities in October 2015. He was the winner of the third presidential election on 16 Personalities, has created multiple popular threads. He became dormant when the new moderation rules take all the fun and memes away. Notable Threads * The 16 Personalities Hunger Games * The 16 Personalities Horror Story * A Poem A Day * A Letter To Your Past Self * Dissecting The Artist * The 16 Personalities X Files * Analysts Assemble * Last Type Standing The Third 16 Personalities Election After Nikki (ESTJ) and Will (INTJ) left their positions respectively, Frankie was voted as the next 16 Personalities president. His slogan was "Down with communism and ugly people." The 16 Personalities Hunger Games Tired of the low effort word association games, Frankie wanted to create a thread that was unique, in yet still kept in theme with the site's model. Realizing that Katniss Everdeen, of The Hunger Games, was listed as an INTJ on the site he decided to create a game based around the Hunger Games where one type was eliminated after each player's turn. The thread was Frankie's first popular thread and first well-received thread on 16p. It spun off two successful threads like it, The 16 Personalities Horror Story and Last Type Standing. Analysts Assemble Largely absent from the Sentinel War, Frankie waited and then created the thread to ensure that the Analysts would reign supreme after the end of the war. Frankie used the thread to slowly drive out the other Diplomats and make them believe the war was over. Afterwards, it was used as the headquarters for several plans of trolling Diplomats. The 16 Personalities X-Files The 16 Personalities X Files was Frankie's next major successful thread. Based on the X-Files television show the players were given clues in order to guess what supernatural being was being described. The thread managed to last through a full 85 rounds. With only two rounds not being solved. A reboot of the thread will be out sometime in the future. Dissecting The Artist Inspired by YouTuber A Dose of Buckley's Musical Autopsy, Frankie decided to do a series of music-based threads where the focus would be on individual artists and their careers. As of right now, the thread is on a brief hiatus. Music Frankie is an American singer-songwriter who performs frequently throughout the DMV area and writes his own music and poems. His influences include John Lennon, Robert Plant, Grace Slick, Aretha Franklin, Bruce Springsteen, Kurt Cobain, Lauryn Hill, Bono and Adele. Frankie trained as an operatic tenor for 5 years before making the transition to soul and rock-inspired music. Writing Frankie is currently working on two screenplays and a novel. "Jude" is a parody of other teen shows based in high schools and is largely inspired by "The Breakfast Club." "Welcome To Maryville," will tell the story of a widow and her family moving into a town that is built upon the gates of hell. His untitled novel is a fantasy story which is intended to be a more adult, horror-themed version of The Wizard of Oz. Sense of Humor Frankie is known as one of the most humorous members of 16 Personalities. His sarcastic, dark and blunt jokes have earned him several likes and respect on the site. His comedic influences include George Carlin, Joan Rivers, Woody Allen, George Burns, Dave Chappelle and Tina Fey. Personal Life Frankie lives in the DMV area with his dog, Nico. He frequently visits his parents and little brother on weekends. Frankie was in choir all throughout high school and continues to take voice lessons with the same teacher he had then. Frankie has his Associate's degree in Music Education and plans to return to school in a year. Trivia * Frankie's brother is an ISTP-A. * Frankie's dog Nico is named after the singer who collaborated with the Velvet Underground for The Velvet Underground and Nico. * Frankie's favorite television show is House m.d. * Frankie's favorite notable, nonfictional, INTJ from 16 Personalities' list is Arnold Schwarzenegger. * Frankie is short for Francisco. Category:Members Category:Analysts